


Baby Joey

by DarkSaori



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Baby Joey McIntyre, Boys In Love, Fluffy, Jonny - Freeform, Kid Joey McIntyre, Love, M/M, Mac and Cheese, NKOTB - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Era mais um dia de gravação do primeiro álbum do New Kids On The Block, mas um certo garotinho estava irritado demais e cabia somente a uma pessoa acalmá-lo.





	Baby Joey

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amores, tudo bem? Essa história é um conteúdo exclusivo, não foi postado em lugar algum! Espero que gostem e se divirtam com essa fic, sei que é diferente das coisas que costumo postar, mas foi feita com muito amor e carinho.  
> Sim, eu shippo os membros da banda, não consigo imaginá-los numa relação hetero KKKKKKKKK mas enfim, uma ótima leitura e me desculpem qualquer erro, depois eu dou mais uma olhada caso tenha algo errado. 
> 
> Beijocas e o meu muito obrigada a todxs que me acompanham!

O relógio do estúdio já marcava duas horas da tarde. Os jovens garotos da banda New Kids On The Block deram uma pausa para almoçar; precisavam de forças, pois o dia ia ser longo e eles ainda tinham muito o que fazer.  
Donnie, o mais extrovertido de todos, resolveu fazer piada com Jordan por conta de suas bochechas avermelhadas do sol que havia pego um dia antes.  
— Jordan, você é muito lindinho! — disse alto enquanto apertava as bochechas ardidas do outro, que fez uma careta de dor em meio a uma tentativa de sorrir.  
— Ai, Donnie, você está me machucando! — reclamou de forma cordial, chamando a atenção de Joey, o mais novinho da banda, que havia ido pegar um refrigerante.  
Ao ver aquela cena, o pequeno Joey cruzou os braços, formando um bico nos lábios e fazendo com que a sua expressão se fechasse, chamando a atenção de Jonathan e Danny que estavam conversando sobre algo sem muita importância para o menor naquele momento.  
— Joey, o que foi? — Jon indagou ao ver o quanto as bochechas do garoto já estavam infladas, se assustando. Todos sempre souberam o quanto Joey era agarrado em Donnie por várias razões, uma delas sendo a inclusão na banda, mas não tinham ideia da dimensão que era o ciúme dele, pois era a primeira vez que estavam realmente vendo-o.  
— Por que o Donnie tá fazendo aquilo com o Jordan? — indagou de forma dura e raivosa, assustando ainda mais os dois que ali estavam.  
— É só brincadeira do Donnie, Joey. — Jon respondeu em um tom calmo, os olhos fixos no menor. Nunca o havia visto daquela forma e não sabia o que faria caso Joey se irritasse mais. — Não precisa se preocupar com isso.  
— Mas eu quem sou o mais lindinho! Eu quem sou! — disse autoritário, mas eles sabiam que se tratava apenas de uma birra de criança, afinal, Joey era o mais novo, era natural que agisse daquela forma por ser tão pequeno.  
Jon e Danny se entreolharam aparentemente sem entender nada, mas como o segundo era muito sensível com aquelas questões resolveu falar algo.  
— Joey, posso te perguntar uma coisa?  
— Pergunta. — respondeu ainda muito bravo, mais um pouco sairia fumaça pelo seu nariz, ainda mais porque Donnie e Jordan estavam conversando sem parar.  
— O quanto você gosta do Donnie? — Danny tentou ter toda a cautela possível, mas não havia pergunta melhor a ser feita.  
— O suficiente.  
— “O suficiente”? — Danny tornou a perguntar, ele queria muito entender o que se passava na cabeça do menor para poder ajuda-lo. Ele mesmo não entendia muitas coisas da vida, mas sabia que o ciúme não era muito bom em alguns momentos.  
— O suficiente para não querer que ele fique brincando com o Jordan desse jeito. — inflou ainda mais as bochechas, ficando ainda mais infantil, fazendo com que Jon sorrisse discreto ao finalmente entender o que estava acontecendo.  
— Mas é apenas uma brincadeira. — disse Danny compreensivo e tomando um total cuidado com as palavras. — Eles são amigos, assim como você e Donnie também são. Não tem nada demais e...  
— Eu não quero esse tipo de brincadeira boba. — disse resmungando. — Eu gosto dele.  
Oh, aquela confissão era definitivamente algo novo. Joey havia dito com todas as palavras que gostava de Donnie, era algo a ser levado muito a sério.  
— Se gosta dele, por que não diz isso para ele? Talvez ele te faça sentir melhor. — Jon sugeriu. — Talvez ele até mesmo pare de brincar com o Jordan daquele jeito.  
Pela primeira vez Joey virou o rosto em direção a Jon e Danny, fitando o primeiro nos olhos.  
— Você acha que isso vai dar certo?  
— Eu não tenho certeza, mas pode ser que sim.  
Desfazendo o bico e desinflando as bochechas, Joey direcionou o seu olhar para Donnie, concluindo mais uma vez naquele dia o quanto ele ficava ainda mais lindo sorrindo, o quanto ele mesmo não entendia o que estava sentindo, apenas se deixava levar. Descruzou os braços e tentou caminhar até o mais velho, mas suas pernas não o permitiram, o deixando parado no lugar se sentindo muito bobo. Jon e Danny perceberam, mas nada disseram, não queriam influenciar mais ainda o pequeno Joey.  
Pensou em ir até Donnie mais uma vez, mas estagnou no lugar ao ver que o mesmo se aproximava rapidamente, suas feições derretendo-se de forma apaixonada e suave, tornando-se brandas e dormentes, como se ele houvesse acabado de acordar de um sonho bom.  
— Joey-Joe! — Donnie chamou fazendo menção de abraçar o menor, que saiu rapidamente da frente dele, se esgueirando pela esquerda e abrindo a sua lata de refrigerante com algum custo. Não queria ser grosso com Donnie, mas a imagem daquela brincadeira de instantes atrás o fez se sentir inseguro e triste. — Ei, o que foi?  
— Nada. — respondeu simplesmente, logo bebendo o refrigerante evitando olhar o mais velho. Não sabia de onde havia conseguido forças para se afastar tão rápido de Donnie, mas em seu íntimo estava agradecido, mesmo que o seu coração batesse dolorido como nunca antes.  
— Tem certeza? Por que você está me evitando? — Donnie raramente ficava sério, mas ao perceber o estado de Joey resolveu guardar as brincadeiras para mais tarde.  
Nunca havia gostado de sentir o pequeno diferente consigo, pois eles sempre tiveram uma linda e forte ligação e Donnie nunca permitiria que algo acontecesse dentro da relação deles. Mas não podia negar o quanto ficou assustado e nervoso.  
— Não estou evitando, eu só não quero brincar. — disse fingindo indiferença tão bem que Donnie estava quase se convencendo. — Por que não continua brincando com o Jordan? Ele parece adorar brincar com você. — disse desafiador e um pouco arrogante, arrancando um sorriso de lado do mais velho.  
— Joey-Joe, você está com ciúme? — assim que Donnie disse aquilo, Jon e Danny arregalaram os olhos e se desesperaram, pois sabiam que não ia sair nada bom dali.  
— Ciúme? Eu não sei nem o que é isso. — respondeu irritado, enquanto Donnie se divertia a valer já se sentindo visivelmente mais calmo. — É de comer?  
Donnie mordeu o interior de suas bochechas para impedir-se de rir; como Joey ficava adorável com ciúme! Não se lembrava de já terem passado por algo assim antes, mas como valeu a pena ver isso!  
— Joey... Você não precisa ficar assim comigo. — Donnie disse de forma divertida, se aproximando do menor, que colocou a lata de refrigerante em uma mesa próxima a si fazendo um barulho maior do que devia, demonstrando todo o seu descontentamento. — Okay, sei que está bravo, mas quero que pare com isso... Está com ciúme por causa da minha brincadeira com o Jordan? — esperou cinco segundos e nem ao menos deu a chance do pequeno falar algo. — Se for por causa disso não se preocupa, Jordan não está interessado e mesmo que estivesse eu não gosto dele. Não desse jeito que você parece estar gostando de mim.  
— Eu não gosto de você de jeito algum! — Joey disse muito bravo, inflando as bochechas novamente e cruzando os braços. — Você é muito convencido e devia parar com isso!  
Donnie o olhou com carinho, desistindo de uma vez por todas de rir da situação, pois percebeu a seriedade da mesma. Ainda mais que Joey parecia nem saber ao certo o que significava a palavra “convencido”.  
— Tudo bem, eu paro de ser convencido, mas só se me der um abraço!  
— Eu não quero te dar abraço nenhum!  
Mal o pequeno terminou de falar e Donnie se abaixou, pegando-o no colo e sentindo-o se debater, dando-lhe tapas e pontapés, o fazendo sorrir todo bobo com aquela malcriação. Jordan juntou-se a Jon e Danny e ficou assustado ao ver aquela cena.  
— O que está acontecendo, gente?  
— Vai por mim, você não vai querer entender. — disse Jon rindo e contagiando Danny, que olhava completamente bobo para aqueles dois.  
— Eu acho que eu já entendi, mas como...? — Jordan indagou, ele queria muito entender como havia nascido um amor em meio aquela diferença meio brusca de idade, além de que jamais havia pensado que Joey se apaixonaria por Donnie.  
— Bom, eles sempre foram grudados... Além disso, quem é que sabe...? — Jon sorriu encantado, percebendo o sorriso convencido do irmão pela visão periférica.  
Donnie conseguiu, com muita dificuldade, ajeitar Joey em seu colo, ainda recebendo alguns tapas em seus ombros, rindo baixinho ao sentir o menor se cansar e deitar a cabeça em um deles. Levou sua mão direita até as costas de Joey, afagando-o com carinho e cuidado, bem suave, fazendo-o se acalmar ainda mais.  
— Se sente melhor, Joeyzinho?  
— Não me chama assim, seu bobo. — disse ainda tentando acalmar o seu jovem coração, corando bastante, e dando graças aos céus pelo mais velho não estar vendo. Havia amado o apelido, mas decidiu reprova-lo, não queria que Donnie pensasse que era fácil e rápido ganha-lo.  
— Joeyzinho... — Donnie tornou a chama-lo daquela maneira, sentindo-o estremecer e continuando os carinhos em suas costas, andando com ele pelo estúdio e pegando o próprio casaco, cobrindo as costas do menor pois o ambiente estava muito frio.  
— O que foi? — indagou mais calmo, fungando baixinho, os olhos cheios de lágrimas por estar recebendo aquele carinho que tanto sonhou.  
— Eu também gosto de você. — Donnie foi tão sincero que os outros ficaram surpresos, pois ele nunca havia gostado de ninguém.  
Ao ouvir aquilo, o corpo todo de Joey estremeceu e ele começou a chorar bem baixinho, com medo de que os garotos ouvissem, mas Donnie o conhecia melhor do que ele mesmo. Aumentou os carinhos naquelas costas pequeninas e beijou o menor na bochecha, transmitindo todo o amor que sentia com aquele simples e lindo gesto. Joey agarrou-se ao corpo de Donnie; queria permanecer ali para sempre, ele era tão quente e o seu cheiro tão aconchegante... Poderia dormir sem qualquer resistência.  
— Ei, Joey... — disse o mais velho ansioso, era uma emoção que o dominava algumas vezes.  
— O quê...?  
— Na verdade, eu amo você.  
— Eu quem te amo, Donnie-Donnie.  
Ambos sorriram e ficaram daquele jeito por mais algum tempo, comeram algo rápido em seguida e então se prepararam para gravar. Donnie ajeitou o casaco sobre os ombros pequenos de Joey, deixando-o próximo a si durante a gravação, pois não conseguiu mais ficar longe daquele contato. Não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas amava Joey há algum tempo e esperava que no futuro aquele amor pudesse ser explorado.  
Já Joey não sabia o que o havia conquistado; se foram as feições sapecas e lindas de Donnie, os seus cabelos claros e volumosos ou a pose e as brincadeiras bobas que ele fazia. E de verdade, nada mais importava, ele o amava mesmo com todas aquelas extravagâncias.  
A cada verso que cantavam, Joey e Donnie se olhavam e sorriam, deixando o clima tão descontraído e favorável que o menor até mesmo se esqueceu da raiva que sentiu de Jordan.  
O bebê Joey finalmente estava entendendo o amor.  
O amor nada mais era do que dar a liberdade ao outro, recebendo-a de volta.


End file.
